


Together,

by Mochi25



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi25/pseuds/Mochi25
Summary: A daily life of Soobin and Yeonjun being an absolutely cute boyfriend.





	Together,

Yeonjun have been dating Soobin for almost four years since high school. They're both so opposite of each other, but that's the reason why they're attached towards each other. 

Yeonjun is older than Soobin but he's younger in many ways. Moreover since Yeonjun is an Omega, he's more emotionally sensitive than Soobin who's an Alpha but Yeonjun is really *really* sensitive than average Omegas. 

Soobin is calm, collected meanwhile Yeonjun is energetic, crybaby. You can see every emotions going on inside Yeonjun, it's as clear as the day unlike Soobin whose emotions is deep inside and you can't never expect what will he do next. 

Yeonjun is super possessive on Soobin. Unlike other Alphas, Soobin is not a dickhead and he's the kindest Alpha ever. No wonder, everyone always attracted to him like a magnet. And Yeonjun doesn't like that one bit. Soobin is his and always his only. 

Just like now. 

Yeonjun let out a pout as he didn't see any sight of his boyfriend. Soobin supposed to be waiting for him, right in front his class. But he's not here right now and that's making Yeonjun upset. 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue and dialled Soobin's number. He let out a sigh as it went to voice mail. It's unusual for Soobin to not pick him up, something's up. 

"Ahh.. I'm so hungry.. "

Yeonjun whined a he rubbed his stomach as if asking it to stop making him feel hungry. Soobin should be here and give him his strawberry milk and sandwiches. But he's not here and it's make Yeonjun's mood worse. 

"I'm an independent Omega so I don't need you here anymore! Hmph!"

Yeonjun exclaimed as he stomping his feet in anger. He walking to the canteen angrily. Yeonjun put the books tighter in his hold, he's not afraid at all. Yeah. He's not afraid of going somewhere without someone to protect him. He's an independent Omega anyway. Who need Alpha? Definitely not him. 

Just when he keep mumbling curses at Soobin, he can feel warm big hands wrapping against his waist and a chin is resting on his shoulder affectionately. The smell of calming forest and a peppermint is invading his nose. His body immediately went limp in the warm embrace. 

"Why are you mumbling like a baby, hm?"

The deep voice said calmly against his ear, the warm breath is tickling his neck. Yeonjun pouted and rolled his eyes. "Do I need to answer something that you already know the answer?"

Soobin laughed and ruffles Yeonjun's fluffy hair. He then put his arm around his shoulder. "You know, you're so cute when you're sulky"

"It's not gonna make me forgive you"

Soobin smirked and put his fingertip on Yeonjun's chin and turning it so he can face Soobin directly. It's a lie if Yeonjun said that his heart started beating faster. Yeonjun can feels his face getting warm because of the sudden closeness and he can feels Soobin's breath against his face.

"I can see it's working though"

Yeonjun bit his lower lip. "You're so mean. I hate you." 

Soobin smiled and place kisses on Yeonjun's forehead. "I know, I love you too."

+×+

Soobin and Yeonjun is inside an Ice Cream Cafe since Yeonjun insisted that Soobin should buy him ice cream as much as he wants since Soobin is late and didn't bring his usual strawberry milk for Yeonjun.

Yeonjun sat on the table that's right on the window so he can get a view of the town. The Ice Cream Cafe is really nice, the workers are friendly, the ice cream is delicious and a really good place to hang out.

Yeonjun snap out of his train of thoughts as Soobin bringing Yeonjun's favorite mint chocolate and chocolate ice cream. Yeonjun smiled happily as he immediately grab the ice cream and started eating it. Soobin chuckle as he sat down right in front of Yeonjun and calmly eating his chocolate one. Yeonjun staring at Soobin seriously that makes Soobin raised one of his eyebrows. Yeonjun sighed and stop eating his ice cream. 

"You gotta tell me what are you doing earlier. It's strange that you're not there to wait for me."

"Are we really having this conversation right now?"

"Yup."

Soobin put his ice cream on the table as he stared at Yeonjun right now the eye that makes Yeonjun taken aback at how deep his eyes are. Yeonjun always love Soobin's eyes, they're so beautiful and deep. Like some kind of mystery and you didn't even notice that you sucked right inside of those depth.

"It's not strange if I'm late, Yeonjun. It's not the first time that I'm late and you're not waiting for me for a long time right? It's just a few minutes."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and rest his chin on his hand. "You didn't even bring my strawberry milk. I can't even call you either."

"I forgot about it. Do you want me to buy it for you later?"

"Forgot? You bought it for me everyday and now you used the excuse 'forgot'?" Yeonjun crossed his arm and stared at Soobin accusingly.

"It's already happened. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to tell me the truth since you're hiding something for me. I'm not stupid, Soobin."

"I already said everything. Could you stop this and be mature and act like your age for a moment?"

Yeonjun immediately stand up and grab his books from the table, Soobin frowned at the action. "Fine. I can show you how much mature I am." He exclaimed and then bolt out from the cafe. The other costumers just look at Soobin in pity even if they didn't knew the whole situation.

Soobin curses as he ran after Yeonjun. Yeonjun may be tall but he's not as tall as Soobin, so it's easy for Soobin to catch up after Yeonjun. He grab his arm and spun him around. "Where are you going?"

"Go home."

Soobin ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly. Yeonjun was being difficult today and it's started to get into his nerves. "Look, it's already late. I know you're mad at me but that's not going to stop me from keeping you safe. I'll drive you, okay?"

"No. I can go home by myself. I don't need you."

They both know it's a lie. But that's not gonna stop Yeonjun because he's stubborn and Soobin is not gonna let anything bad happen to Yeonjun since Yeonjun's oblivious when it came to strangers.

"Let's just go. Okay?"

Yeonjun look at Soobin. "No. I'm mad at you and I don't want to be with you. You can follow me if you want." He exclaimed as he shrugged his arm from Soobin's hold. He then walking away from Soobin. He knew he was being a brat kid but he's mad at Soobin. And his ego can't let him to follow Soobin's words.

Suddenly, Yeonjun can feel his legs on the air and he was spun around rather safely but in fast pace and the books in his arm gone. After blinking for a minute, he finally understood what's his position right now. His books is in Soobin's other hand and he was carried on Soobin's shoulder like he's some of bag of rice. 

Yeonjun cover his face with his hands. He was so embarrassed, everybody was watching him carried like some of rag doll. He never wanted to smack Soobin's head so bad.

Soobin put Yeonjun carefully on the passager seat and then he sat on the driver seat. He started driving when Yeonjun leaning onto the seat more comfortably. 

There's no words. No talk between them. Just a song who fills up the empty space. Yeonjun keep staring at the window and Soobin just focused on the road. It's after ten minutes Yeonjun noticed something strange.

"Wait.. This is not the way to my home!" He said as he stared at Soobin angrily. Soobin shrugged his shoulder and started driving it faster.

"I didn't say that I will drive you to your home."

"Is this how you gonna play? After you embarrassing me in public and forcefully make me sit in here?"

Soobin went to the side and stops his car abruptly. He glared at Yeonjun and gritted his teeth. "Are you done?"

Yeonjun shrink in his seat and turned his face away. It's the first time that Soobin got mad and Yeonjun doesn't like it one bit. The way he said that and his glare is just too cold, it reminds him at the first time he met him. Soobin sighed and started driving the car.

Yeonjun bit his lower lip and blinks away the tears that threatening to come out. 

+×+

True to Yeonjun's prediction, they finally arrived at Soobin's apartment. On the way to Soobin's room, Yeonjun didn't talk at all. Soobin tried to make conversation but he didn't get any response from his lover.

After they went inside to Soobin's room, Yeonjun immediately sat on the sofa. He scroll through his phone in anger. Soobin feel like he's with a sulky child rather than a grown up man.

Soobin sat beside Yeonjun and hold his hand, he's grateful that at least Yeonjun didn't bat his hand away. "I'm sorry if I made you upset. Please forgive me, hm?"

Yeonjun put his hand phone down and staring at Soobin. "I just want to know what you're doing earlier. What are you hiding?"

Yeonjun put his legs on the sofa and wrapping his arm around it, he staring at Soobin with hopeful looks on his face.

"You're not gonna like it."

Yeonjun sighed and rolls his eyes. "It must be her. Again."

"She didn't do anything. She just.. want to talk about something."

"Yeah, she totally trying to get into your pants. You, the ever so kind hearted Alpha can't say no to her."

Soobin widened his eyes at the suggestive comment. "Look, I didn't-"

"I know."

"You're upset."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious."

Soobin laughed and gather his hands on Yeonjun's face. He smiled as Yeonjun's face turning red. "You know I only love you. Why are you gonna be so jealous about someone else I didn't even like?"

"I just want people to know you're off limit. You're mine. They're supposed to back off."

Soobin coos as he pick up Yeonjun easily and put him on his lap. He kisses Yeonjun's face and Yeonjun whined at the sudden affection. "I didn't know I dated a big baby."

Yeonjun pouted and leaning his weight on Soobin's chest. Soobin affectionately stroking Yeonjun's fluffy soft hair. "How did you know I'm hiding something?"

Yeonjun snorted and rubbing his head on Soobin's neck. "You're underestimating me. I know everything about you."

They stayed like that as they enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Soobin. You love me right?"

"Hm? Of course, I do."

"Prove it."

Soobin smirked, he leaned closer until his nose touch Yeonjun's. "I'm not gonna stop even if you asked me to."

. 

. 

. 

 

No one said a thing when Yeonjun arrived at University with love bites marking Yeonjun's pale delicate skin.


End file.
